Silence
by Sovereign's Soul
Summary: {He couldn't pinpoint the moment the silence began to disturb him...} Rythian thinks back on his...complicated relationship with two opposites, noise and the lack of it, throughout the tekkit series. May contain some spoilers for the series, both minor and major. Oops. Read at your own risk if you haven't seen all the videos. [I really shouldn't write things at four in the morning]


He couldn't pinpoint the moment the silence began to disturb him.

In the beginning he reveled in it. A fact that made his time with SipsCo. that much more annoying. The roar of their machines, practically impossible to ignore. The pointless chatter between the two of them, which they so often dragged him into. It was a relief when he finally left, returning to the wilderness and leaving their noise behind.

It was fine for a while. Then she fell from the sky. The red haired girl, with her eccentric love of mushrooms.

She never stopped talking, about mushrooms, the weather, the surrounding area, the magic he was slowly teaching her. It was a never ending stream of noise, one that, after a while, he learned to block out as he worked. Only nodding occasionally, to assure her he was paying attention. A harmless little facade.

Then came the quiet hum of the condensers and collectors. By itself, easily ignored, but combined with her it posed a bit more of a challenge. Finally that too was firmly ignored as he went about his business. The mooshrooms came then, their _moos _echoing throughout their little stronghold.

The dinosaur came after that. He made little noise, something that made it easier to like him. Occasionally, however, the _twang _of his bow could be heard. More noise to block out.

Next the golems came, their clanking as the two of them patrolled the area. With them came the revelation that he wasn't just ignoring her anymore. He was joining in, making it less a ramble and more a conversation. It shocked him slightly, but he went along with it. Then came the dogs, the barking joining the mooshrooms and golems. And the two of them.

The poolboy was there for a while. His voice joining theirs. He found himself enjoying the conversations more and more. When the voices went silent, he began to worry. Had something happened? Were they hurt? Then they would return, and he would be able to relax, returning to what he was doing at the time. Worry. Not the same as the feeling the silence brought now.

But then it was all just...

Gone.

The girl and the dinosaur, both left him without a word. The condenser's noise faded into the background, as if mourning, in its own way, the loss of two inhabitants of their- his- stronghold. The mooshrooms were silent more often than not, as if waiting for her to return, and the single remaining golem rarely moved, a statue, waiting for its partner to return from wherever it had disappeared to. The dogs ran off, back into the trees. The poolboy didn't return.

It was just him, in a large, silent fortress.

Occasionally the alarm from the girl's slowly decaying laboratory would go off. He would mutter to himself about how much he hated it, and about how the girl had betrayed him.

Yet still, in the back of his mind, he would be thankful for the relief from the silence, however brief, it provided.

Then it all came back.

It started with the alarm, once again going off. He had been on the roof, once again fighting endermen. It seemed like that was all he did anymore. Fight and plot. He'd cursed it under his breath as he started to move to silence whatever mob had set it off when the silence was shattered to a million pieces. By a single word.

"Rythian?" He was frozen, unable to move. It was his mind playing tricks on him. That was the only conclusion he could come up with. The only one he let himself believe. Hope was too painful.

"Rythian, are you here?" There she was, emerging from the door of the ruined building, the dinosaur behind her, her eyes cast towards the sky.

"Zoeya?" He managed to croak, his voice rough from lack of use, as he flew from the roof to the ground in front of her. A mooshroom mooed in the direction of the destroyed farm. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked.

* * *

"You have to make the bed when you wake up!" Was her exasperated comment as she entered the main bedroom.

"I haven't really... Slept in here... Since you..." His voice trailed off as he shuffled into the room after her.

All at once the noise was back after that. The golem was moving once again, urged on by the girl. One of the dogs had ventured closer to the building as if drawn to her voice. The mooshrooms called for their caretaker's attention. The dinosaur's return marked any mob foolish enough to wander near for death from above.

Still there were times when she would fall silent, and everything else would as well, as if only able to make noise when her voice could be heard.

That was, in a way, almost worse than his time alone in Blackrock. To know that all the potential for the noise, so familiar to him by now, was there, and for it to still be silent? Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours.

Finally he would break down and comment on something, her repairs, the animals, anything to get her talking again. She shake her head and give him a small smile as she went off on a rant about the condition of the stronghold and once again the noise would be present.

He'd relax ever so slightly then, the silence driven off by her voice once again.

When had it happened?


End file.
